


You should have just told me.

by The Laughing Revenant (Pchan2017)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Haven't written this stuff in a long time, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/The%20Laughing%20Revenant
Summary: She was just paying her 'Felly' a visit, as she had done so many times before.. yet something was off and he was being a bit of a pain with his silent treatment.





	You should have just told me.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off an rp with a friend, I felt more comfortable advancing the story this way then well.. anyway! I hope you enjoy. If this does not fit your view of how some of the characters should be portrayed, I am sorry, there is a lot of backstory here, that I am not yet ready to get into. Hope this isn't too terrible.. extremely sleepy.

She had seen the signs the moment she had arrived at the house that the six doppelgangers shared. Everyone had left for one reason or another, leaving her very edgy and sometimes emotionally unstable significant other to stew by himself. As she had crossed the threshold of the house, she stopped in her tracks to look over his disheveled form.. she would never understand how bones could sweat but he was coated in the shimmering sheen. As he had looked to her, she took note of the hearts in his eye lights, the rich crimson flush upon his cheeks and how each breath caused his rib cage to rise and fall in a slow, seemingly strained pace.

She had done as she always did when visiting, made herself at home by setting her bag, and winter garb aside by the door.. leaving her in a simple assemble of a long sweater dress, tights, and socks.. the fluffy, purple cloth stuck to her tired feet as she made her way from the living room to the kitchen, and she knew his eyes were upon her as she made her usual cup of warm tea. 

Once the tea was brewed and sweetened with just the right amount of honey, she would then carry the aged mug back into the living room and take her place upon the couch. She had spent many an evening here, reading to him as he brooded over one problem or another.. she had always been there to help calm him, bring him back from the brink and in a few cases.. keep his hand steady when he let his doubts get the better of him.

She crossed one leg over the other, eyed him curiously and selected her book for the evening.. 'Simple Monster Biology.' She had decided to study up on his species.. something had been bothering her for awhile.. how did skeleton's reproduce anyway? She leafed through the pages while glancing up to him now and then.. oh he was a mess. Sweat upon his ivory bones, his clothing slinging to his slender frame, a faint rattling rose from him as he twitched and shifted where he sat.. and that hue that danced along his features. She couldn't help but hide a small smile behind the book.. maybe she would get some answers out of him for once.

"Hey Felly?" She called out to him from behind the book in her grasp.. it was an affectionate name for him, an easier way to distinguish him from the others of the household who shared the same name, but completely different personalities. He grunted a bit but remained silent.. she could swear she caught a hitch in his breath when she had finally spoken to him. Alright, if he wanted to play the silent game.. she would make him regret it.

Setting the book aside, she made a few quick strides across the room, coiled her fingers in the tattered black shirt he wore and walked him backwards till he bumped against the wall.. this tiny human always amazed him, she was frail and delicate.. having never claimed another's life, her strength was pathetic to say the least and yet.. she had such a powerful hold on him. As he gazed down to her with hazy eyes, she took hold of his chin and jerked him down to be eye level with her.

"You should talk to me, when I address you.." she growled with each word before nearly crushing her lips against his teeth. He was shocked to say the least! In the past few months that they had dated, her actions had always been very chaste.. very.. maddening.. He wanted to groan out at the first taste of her kiss, but he kept his hands firmly by his sides.. what should he do? Should he hold her? Touch her? Feel that creamy skin beneath his heated bones.. she drew away before he could process exactly what to do, and it left him worse off then before. She was smirking at him!

She turned, made her way back over to the couch, plopped down, took up her cup of tea and book, and went back to reading! He was grinding his teeth now.. was she playing with him?! Did she know the dangers of teasing a monster, a skeleton when their heat set in? Did she even know about the cycles he had to suffer through while trying to win her affections? He dropped down to crouch before the wall, his heels biting into his femurs as he shifted in the seated position, trying to find some way to relieve the tension without actually..relieving it. It was beyond frustrating.. there she sat, his would be mate.. nose buried in a book.. a book about... biology?

He scoffed, maybe she did know what she was getting herself into. "Hey Felly!" She called out to him once more and he grunted a small reply without looking to her. "It says here, that skeletons are an exceptionally rare breed of monsters.. having a very low birth rate.. they go through their heat cycles more frequently then most other races located in the underground.. "

'Damn right they did..'

"It also states here, that if left uncheck.. their soul can produce such an increased volume of magic.. that the heat can actually burn out their soul! Wow I had no idea skeletons could suffer like that.."

'Really now? Pfft.. evil tease..'

"Oh! There is a diagram here, it shows here some points of 'interest' such as the lower spine, and whats this.. false ribs? I am certain there is a better name for these.."

'Floating ribs, costae fluitantes, vertebral ribs.. also known as , keep your damn hands off of them ribs..'

"It also states here, that when mating, a skeleton can .. what is this? Summon? Yes, summon the desired reproductive system needed.. how interesting."

'In layman's termss, yes I can summon a dick.. get to the point, girl..'

"It also states.." She sat the book down, removed the heavy dark frames of her glasses and eyed him with those hazel eyes which had enthralled him months before.. they now caused him such torment. "That if my boyfriend does not just state that he is in pain and needs my help, that I am going to walk out of this house till the next seven to ten days has passed.. and let him 'hand'le the situation himself.."

'You bitch..'

He rose from where he had been seated, how he towered over her when he stood.. she had always loved his stature but now, with that hungry look in his eye lights and the heat that radiated off his bones as he drew near.. she was struck with momentary fear. "F..Felly?"

His answer came in the form of action. One hand shot out to grasp to her throat, the other took hold of the collar of her dress and tore it right down the center of the fabric as if it were nothing. She screeched and tried to cover herself as she found the sudden rush of air upon her skin, but his fingers tightened about her throat, causing her to choke back a gasp. She stared up at her lover, eyes wide with growing fear and a hunger.. a hunger that matched the same in his demanding gaze. 

"You knew full well what you were doing..."

He brought his teeth down against her lips, and a ruby red tongue snaked against the soft flesh, demanding entrance.. and she permitted him to evade her mouth.. her warm tongue danced against his own, dueling for control.. magic tingled against flesh and this earned another sharp intake of breath.. thankfully he had let up on his hold, allowing her to breath once more as he tasted of the kiss that had been denied to him for far too long.

Distracting her with this savory moment, his hands roamed down to push the ruined fabric from her shoulders and she shivered, her own hands rising to dance her fingers along twin bones of his arms, slipping between the gap of the radius and ulna. He shuddered at her delicate touch.. she was so gentle as she explored his bones, too gentle. Breaking away from the kiss, his voice was gruff and low.. hissed between his teeth as he fought his instincts for control. "If we venture further from here.. I can not promise you, any gentleness nor kindness.. you have intoxicated me for too long.. if you want out, leave now.."

She draped her arms over his shoulders and pulled him down once more into that lovely embrace, before breathing her reply against his teeth.. her breath was sweet and rich with the aroma of honey and jasmine. "I know.. I am not asking you to make love to me, Felly.. I am demanding that you fuck me.." The fire in his soul burned at her words, and it was all he needed.. with a snarl, he pushed her down against the couch and made short work of the remaining garments upon her lithe, pale little frame. He eyed his prize as she gazed up to him, not a word passed between them for a few tense moments.. his mind raced.. could she survive his heat? Would she hate him after this? Did he honestly care anymore?

Yes, maybe, and no.

The buckle which held his dark slacks about his hips, soon was flicked aside, the belt hung heavy upon his hips and he worked the fastenings free.. what awaited her earned a sharp intake of breath as she gasped.. he had been suffering since early that morning, red as embers and solid as stone. Girthy as well as of impressive size, she feared just what that would do to her! He growled once more as her knees tried to snap together, but where soon parted with the shove of two strong hands. "We need to keep you still.." he huffed before a delicious thought struck him.. he rose for a moment, leaving her trembling upon the couch before crossing the room to where her discarded winter items awaited him.

The pink scarf she loved so much.. he tore away his own red scarf and drew near to her once more. A few sharp commands and her hands were raised over head.. these were bound by the tattered and worn crimson material.. slipping between her knees, he looped the pink cloth about her ankles and expertly bound them together before shifting about to face her.. her legs were now trapped, wrapped about her love and he adored the sight beneath him.

Shame, desire, fear, need.. it all danced upon her features in a roller coaster of conflicting emotions. His rumbling chuckle rose up as he lingered his gaze upon her. "Remember what you asked of me.." Was his last warning before he scooped his arms beneath her back and drew her up, her bound arms falling to rest over his shoulders, the material tickling the back of his skull a bit. He claimed her kiss once more, his tongue demanding entranced once more and as she yet again permitted him within her mouth, drew her to him.. the first grace of his heat against the slick core of her very being, brought a shiver an a gasp from her.. and he loved everything about it. He would have given her mercy, had she not tormented him so.. but now his primal instincts were at play.. take her, breed her, make her his and his alone..

His hands upon her hips, lifting her slightly as he positioned himself in place.. and in one fluid motion, he sheathed that girth of male lust within her. She cried out against his embrace, though the sound was muffled as he held his hand against the base of her skull, not letting her tear her lips away. The burning pain was unlike anything she had ever known, but he gave her not a moment to adjust before bucking his hips up, causing her body to go rigid against his bones. A few solid strokes of that heated rod of lust within her, and she soon began to groan against the near suffocating kiss.

He finally let her head fall back as she cried out his name, ah such music.. she was soon moving in time with his motions, her hips rolling to greet each thrust, the pain fading away to a slick pleasure which made her toes curl and her back arch.. he adored her now more then ever. She was a work of art in his arms, clay to be molded and perfected to his demands as he rutted away at her frame with increasing abandon. "S..Scream my name.. when you cum.. my pet.." He traced that shimmering tongue along the line of her jaw as his words spilled forth in the demand. 

Her gasps, groans, and whimpers were growing in pitch and intensity as she neared that moment she craved now more then ever.. and he delighted in each heavenly sound she could create. Such strange creatures humans were.. delicate, yet powerful. Weak, yet could bend a monster to their will.. He pushed the thoughts away as he lay her down upon the couch once more, digging his knees into the worn material of the sofa as he sought leverage to grind his heat into her body.. he wanted his scent not only upon her skin, he wanted it within her, lacing her bones, her soul with the proclamation that she was his.

"Be mine.." He hissed as his teeth grazed her neck and she whimpered for him. "Yes.. yes, yours.. only yours.." A brief smirk was placed against her neck before sharp canines bit down into her skin.. A flare of his magic laced along her delicate skin as the crimson beads trickled up to be lapped up by his greedy tongue. The magic made sort work of not only sealing the wound close.. but it also placed upon her skin, a rune of his own creation.. she was marked by him, a deceleration to any who dared to try to cross into forbidden territory.. this was his mate.

She indeed screamed for him as he broke the skin of her neck, and the sharp burn of magic sealed her fate. His name spilling from her trembling lips as her body shook beneath his, and that warm rush of nectar flooded the invading girth which pulsed and throbbed within her.. he groaned for his lover, his mate.. she had done just as he had wished of her, and so much more.. she was a wine he wanted to savor time and time again, but his magic was reaching its limits.. when she crid out for him, when her body grew taunt against his, and those velvety walls clamped about his cock.. he lost the battle he had been struggling to fight.

Magic, in its raw, purest form, flooded forth, invading the depths of his mate.. he mused through the haze, if he might sire new offspring with her.. would it be possible? He would have to look into the matter another time.. but for now, his bones were heavy and his soul weary.. the heat was draining away and he was left spent and very satisfied. With the last of his strength, he moved to lay beside her on the limited space of the couch and gazed to this strange.. heaven sent woman.. it amazed him still that she had selected him, when others had sought her affections.

She smiled sleepily to him, and nuzzled up under his chin.. she murmured something.. what was that? I love you? His soul lurched in his chest and a low growl was his reply as he held her to his tired frame. "..As do I, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> ..Ok wow.. sorry if that sucked big time. I need sleep.


End file.
